AbnerRashelle
by TheFicChic
Summary: Just because.


Rashelle woke up to the shrill sound of her alarm.

Shit. She thought, Its Monday… But then like always as she began to wake up, she remembered what she loved the most about school, she'd get to see him.

She dragged herself out of bed, sifting through the large assortment of dresses in her closet, there was still Michigan slow littering the ground beneath her window, she'd need something warm for the walk.

"You gotta go!" Her mother's voice drifted into her room just as she pulled on the last layer she'd need to keep from freezing.

She walked through the doors later than most of the other students, as usual. Thinking about what she'd need for math class or for science.

"Rashelle!" her usual group of friends greeted her warmly. Smiling, she meandered her way towards them, that's when her heart skipped a beat. It was _him._

Abner was the boy with the rep around school. Tall and blond and he had dated many girls that she knew of. At one point he'd even tried to date her. But what none of the other girls knew was that he could be, and to her he was—a perfect gentleman.

"Sup?" he smiled as they hugged. She wondered if he could feel her heart beat faster.

"Nothing since yesterday." She answered, trying her best to sound normal. The warning bell rang out above them, she had to get to class.

It was the same every day she went to school, Rashelle knew it too. Secretly, she kicked herself because every resolution she made to change it never seemed to happen. She hated that for some reason she couldn't think normally around him but she really really wanted to.

"Rashelle! Earth to Rashelle!" She looked up, Jessica was waving like a madwoman in her face.

"What?" she asked.

"The teacher standing behind you?" her friend noted weirdly. She almost jumped.

"How's your project coming?" Mr. Bee asked. She blushed, realizing she'd done it again, she always zoned out when she thought about him.

"Oh, yeah, here." She muttered, moving over so he could check her work. The rest of class she spent diligently bent over her studies, trying hard not to attract more awkward attention. Finally the bell rang.

"So." Jessica shut her locker, looking at Rashelle pointedly.

"What?"

"What's up with you today?" she asked.

"What?"

"You're doing that thing again. Don't say you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Shut up." She laughed back, trying to change the subject. She didn't want to think about Abner like that. She was going to change it right then and there. "Good god I'm starving."

It seemed to work, they spent the rest of the walk to the cafeteria making fun of the school's mystery brand pizza. By the time they found their table she had almost forgotten again. Almost.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

"Hey Shelle." Abner had already made it there.

"Hey." She greeted nonchalantly. Fighting back the blush that threatened to creep on her face from the thought of what had happened in class earlier. She prayed that Jessica wouldn't remember her question, but luckily her friend was already enthralled in the awkward conversations of their peers.

"How's your day going?" Abner asked. She shrugged.

"Like any other, how about yours?"

"Its going good." He smiled. She hated how much she loved that smile.

It was easy for the two to get wrapped into the conversations that the rest of their friends were having for most of the lunch period. The group was laughing together. It wasn't awkward between them, although her heart still pounded annoyingly every time he looked down on her with bright eyes.

"Hey." It was Caleb, one of their mutual friends.

"Hey." Abner greeted.

"We still on for this weekend?" Caleb asked. A pang of sympathy ran through Rashelle's chest, she and Abner had talked about the plans he had made to see a gory awkward film with their friend. Abner hated horror movies, and although he was too kind to say it; he didn't want to go.

"Actually I.." Abner started, looking down at her. "Shelle and I had plans first that I totally blanked on."

"What?" Caleb demanded. Rashelle wanted to ask the same question. "You're ditching me for this jew?"

The table went silent almost immediately. Maybe it was shock, maybe she'd heard him wrong, Rashelle didn't know. She felt another pang of sympathy hit her, she didn't know why she felt bad for Caleb. Nobody liked being cancelled on.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Her."

OH No. She thought, turning to face Abner. His face was red, his eyes that were usually bright had gone dark.

"Hey, calm down." She coaxed. Her heart was thumping, she could see his adams apple pulse uncomfortably.

Was he so angry over her..?

WHAT? That was not the thing to be thinking about at a time like this. It looked like her friend was about to flip the table. The rest of their friends were still sitting in shocked silence.

"We gotta talk about stuff, remember?" She tried desperately, tugging on his hand. Caleb had stormed away, but Abner's eyes followed him darkly. She didn't like this. Rashelle knew that a fight was not what her friend needed.

He's going to fight for me?

Those thoughts! She could NOT afford to think like that at a time like this! She needed to focus on protecting her friend from getting suspended, or by the looks of it, arrested for assault.

"Come on." She tried again. She managed to half-drag him away from the table and out into the halls.

"THAT FUCKER." Rashelle couldn't stop herself from jumping when he punched a locker.

"Its ok." She murmured. "I don't really care."

"ITS NOT OK. HE CAN'T CALL YOU THAT, THAT ASS NEEDS A BEATING." She put her arms around his, trying to make him quieter in case a teacher would hear them.

"No." she repeated. "Don't do it." He was shaking with anger still, so she hugged him, half out of lack of knowing what else to do, and half because she was afraid he'd punch another locker.

"Did you hurt your hand?" She asked softly after heated silence had passed between them.

"I'm fine." He was stiff, not at all like the hugs she was used to sharing with him. She wished her heart wasn't beating into overdrive every second that she stayed like that, arms around him to keep him steady.

"It's OK." She repeated, just a little louder.

"IT is NOT." His arms tightened around her unexpectedly. Her eyes widened and her heart thudded rudely again, this time she was sure she felt it.

"It is not…" he whispered again.

Chapter 2 coming soon! What Will happen between them? Will he fight for her? Will she let him? Does he feel the same way? Find out :&amp;


End file.
